Muñeca rota
by Tsumetai Yuki
Summary: Desde que tengo memoria nunca he sido feliz, con el tiempo me fui convirtiendo en una pequeña e insignificante muñeca de porcelana rota, a la cual le hacía falta mucho cariño.… Ellas siempre me siguen y nunca se callan, siempre haciendo de mi vida un infierno… Con el tiempo fui perdiendo mis esperanzas después de todo ¿A quién le gusta las muñecas rotas de porcelana? .
1. Chapter 1

.

La vida nunca le ha gustado tratarme bien, siempre le encanta darme esperanzas de que podré ser feliz, después me las arrebata de la peor forma posible, primero fue mi madre, ella murió cuando tenía 6 años en un accidente de tránsito el auto chocó con un camión que cargaba con materiales de construcción unas vigas de acero atravesaron el cuerpo de mi madre el cual estaba protegiéndome de estas, mis ojos se abrieron asustados, sentí como mi cara se humedecía por mis lágrimas y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, sentí como algo se apoyaba en mi cabeza, levanté la vista y pude ver como mamá me sonreía con su cara ensangrentada y me miraba con esos ojos perlas que en el pasado solo demostraban amor y felicidad y ahora sólo se mostraban vacíos y sin vida, con su último aliento me dijo «Hina-chan vive y se feliz» esas palabras que en su momento no comprendía y que ahora son mi maldición.

Después de el accidente de mi madre, estuve 6 meses en el psiquiátrico en el cual diagnosticaron que tenía trastorno de pánico, esquizofrenia y trastorno de estrés postraumático, sinceramente fueron los 6 meses más horribles de mi corta vida, aunque no pudieron dejarme como era, en cambio mi personalidad tuvo un cambio drástico, me volví insegura, demasiado tímida, callada, sería, mis ojos ahora sólo demostraban dolor y tristeza, sólo quedaba la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui.

En fin, desde entonces mi padre estuvo cambiando de ciudad por el trabajo, hasta que papá logró que lo establecieran en Konoha, su pueblo natal, como dije antes, la vida no le gusta tratarme bien, en la escuela sufrí del famoso bulling, siempre se burlaban de mí, me ponían horribles apodos, les encantaba reírse de mis ojos, pero debía aguantar no quería que papá se preocupara por mis estúpidos e insignificantes problemas.

Cuando tenía 8 años, 3 niños mayores me llevaron al patio trasero y comenzaron a golpearme, comencé a llorar, esto no me podía estar sucediendo, es injusto, ¿Qué les había hecho yo para merecerlo?, lo único que hice fue intentar de no dañar a nadie, así que ¿Por qué me golpean?.

Entonces apareció… Un niño corría hacia mi dirección, tenía sus cabellos alborotados y rubios como el sol, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul oscuro que bien podía competir con el mismo cielo, con 3 adorables marcas en forma de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, mi fantasía duro poco, volví a la realidad al sentir un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda, vi como el niño corría furioso hacia mis agresores, le dio un puñetazo al que parecía ser el jefe, luego los otros 2 se unieron a la pelea, trate de ayudar al niño, no quería que nadie volviera a sufrir por mi culpa, no merecía ser protegida por nadie, obviamente mi intento de "ayuda" no sirvió de nada, termine siendo empujada y caí dolorosamente al suelo, perdí la consciencia.

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, estaba muy adolorida, con esfuerzo me pude sentar, mire mis brazos, estaban vendados, mire mi alrededor, note que estaba sola, por un momento eso me decepcionó, a paso lento y desganado salí de la enfermería,…A la semana siguiente llego un compañero nuevo, era el mismo niño que me ayudo, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, cuando escuche su nombre sentí un imperceptible cosquilleo en mi estomago.

Juro que intenté hablarle miles de veces, pero simplemente no podía contra mi timidez, quería agradecerle por haberme ayudado en aquel entonces, pero nunca logre superar mi maldita timidez, así que decidí apoyarle en silencio, inevitablemente se convirtió en un héroe para mi y la persona a la que admiro, un año después nos hicimos amigos, quién diría que nuestros padres fueron grandes amigos en su adolescencia, mi vida comenzó a tener color gracias a Naruto-kun, él era mi sol en toda mi oscuridad, nos hicimos los mejores amigos, y poco a poco a paso lento muy lento mi admiración por Naruto-kun se convertía en amor, creí que al fin la vida me sonreía, confíe en que este pozo de oscuridad se iba a desvanecer,…pobre ilusa de mí, esto sólo era el comienzo.

Cuando tenía 14 años el tío Hizashi, la tía Hikari y Neji , murieron en un accidente de avión, venían a visitarnos para pasar las vísperas de navidad, ellos eran mi segunda familia, sufrí mucho sus pérdidas.

Los problemas de mi infancia regresaron, después de el funeral, no salí de mi habitación por una semana y media, no respondí los mensajes y llamadas de Naruto-kun, estaba convencida de que la vida era un asco, (aún lo pienso), quería morir, no era justo que todo lo que amaba se fuera siempre, sin importarme nada me hice 2 profundos cortes en mis muñecas, lentamente fui cayendo al vacío de la oscuridad, podía sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y se escurría en mis manos, pude escuchar una voz, yo la conocía, esa voz que siempre parecía fría y sin sentimientos ahora se escuchaba preocupada y con miedo, era la voz de Hanabi.

Abrí mis ojos y los cerré inmediatamente, la luz me estaba molestando, cuando al fin me acostumbré los pude abrir completamente, lo único que pude ver era blanco en todo el lugar, sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y rápido, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, comencé a gritar como loca, no quería estar ahí no de nuevo, sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían.

Escuche el fuerte sonido de la puerta al ser abierta violentamente, 3 enfermeras entraron a la habitación, 2 de ellas me tomaron de los brazos y piernas, la otra estaba llamando al doctor, cuando el doctor llego le pidió a la enfermera que preparará una inyección de diazepam, con 0.7 mg/kg, la enfermera le entregó la jeringa al doctor, fue a ayudar a las otras enfermeras en, tratar de controlarme, sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas, mi respiración se estaba regulando, escuche el sonido sordo de un objeto al tener contacto con el suelo, dirigí mi vista hacia la dirección del sonido, Naruto-kun estaba en la puerta mirándome con una cara de pánico y terror, que feliz fui de tener la oportunidad de observarlo, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando desperté estaba un poco desorientada, volví a notar el color blanco, mi respiración otra vez aumentó de ritmo, sentí como algo pesado me abrazaba sin llegar a hacerme daño, levante la mirada y lo vi, tan brillante como siempre, con cuidado me senté aún abrazandolo, no quería que me soltara, con su profunda voz me decía que todo estaba bien, que lo iba a superar, que iba a ser feliz, por un instante le creí, creí que todas sus palabras se harían realidad, me abracé más a su cuerpo y comencé a llorar, se dedicó a darme ánimos y a consolarme, fui tan feliz de saber que al menos aún lo tenía a él.…

Al siguiente día me dijeron que volvería al psiquiátrico por mi propio bien, sinceramente está decisión no me gustaba nada.

Pero él me dio su apoyo, me hizo abrir los ojos de esta oscuridad que me cegaba, no dejo que cayera a los vacíos de la depresión, no me dejo sola, siempre intentando animarme, quería verme feliz, hacía que los imperceptibles cosquilleos aumentarán y fueran más fácil de percibir, fue cuando me di cuenta de que enserio le amaba con todo mi corazón.

Loco ¿No?, cuando lo descubrí casi me da un infarto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi admiración paso a ser el más sincero y puro amor de todos, no se en que momento sucedió pero ahí estaba y no iba a desaparecer, mi amor por él fue creciendo cada día más.

Cuatro meses después salí del psiquiátrico, estábamos tan felices, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba que yo estuviera ahí, así que salimos a celebrar mi vuelta a la "cordura", desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos, eso me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sabía que tarde o temprano todo esto acabaría.

Cuando tenía 15 años, después de un año, el mejor de todos, lleno de felicidad, alegría y nada de tristezas, mi suerte se acabó, fue de la peor forma posible, me separaron de él, se iría junto a Jiraiya-sama el día de su cumpleaños número 16 , para asistir por tres años al mejor colegio de Estados Unidos, lo cual le ayudaría para entrar a una gran universidad y así seguiría con el negocio de su familia, tenía una gran oportunidad de la cual no tenía derecho de rechazar.

Aún así sabiendo eso no quería que se fuera, quería ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida, tenía que quedarse conmigo, si se iba yo estaría mal, ellas volverían, las voces volverían, yo volvería a caer, pero sabía que no podía hacerle esto, esta era su oportunidad y yo no me podía poner en medio de su camino, él es más importante que yo, sus prioridades son primero , sólo quiero que sea feliz y si para que lo sea tiene que ser a costa de mi felicidad no me importa.

El día de su partida, fue el peor de todos, aún así no me permití mostrar mi tristeza, así que mantuve la sonrisa más falsa y creíble que conseguí, fue cuando nos abrazamos que todo mi autocontrol se fue al caño, comencé a llorar y le abracé más fuerte, con su profunda y dulce voz me volvió a dar ánimos, me separé de él avergonzada, nos hicimos la promesa de mantenernos en contacto, también me hizo prometer no cometer una locura, nos despedimos, camino hacia la entrada que le llevaría a la terminal de pasajeros, cuando su avión despegó sentí como mi corazón se rompía aún más, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.

Llegué a casa, fui directo a mi habitación y lloré todo lo que no pude llorar, aún me parecía injusto que quisieran apartarme de su lado, ¿Por qué no querían que estuviera a su lado?¿Porque no querían que fuera feliz?

Me detuve un momento, ¿En serio estoy pensando esto?, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan desalmada?, esta es la mejor de las oportunidades que se le pudo presentar y yo maldiciendo, en ese momento me odie más que nunca, él es quien merece ser feliz, yo sólo lo soy si él lo es, así que ¿Porque no estoy feliz?.

Desde que se fue hace ya dos años, han pasado muchas cosas, por lo visto logro hacer amigos, en cambio yo he estado más sola, no me mal entiendan estoy muy feliz de que logrará hacer amigos, siempre se le a hecho muy fácil, simplemente me he sentido muy sola, mi relación con Hanabi ha mejorado desde entonces, ella y papá son los que me mantiene aún cuerda, papá decidió que seguiría asistiendo al psiquiátrico, las voces no me dejan dormir, mañana Naruto-kun viene a visitarnos después de dos años sin vernos, me pregunto si seguirá igual.

Al fin llegó estoy tan feliz, pero algo está mal, viene acompañado, hay una chica y un chico junto a él, me quedo quieta donde estoy, mi felicidad poco a poco se convierte en inseguridad, siento una mirada, levantó la vista buscándola y encuentro sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome, en nuestras caras se asoma una sonrisa, salimos corriendo al encuentro del otro, nos detenemos al frente del otro, nos abrazamos casi con desesperación, en ese momento sólo existimos nosotros dos, un pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza y hace que mi sonrisa se ensanche, encajamos como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Nos separamos, levantó mi mirada, ahora es más alto, su hermoso cabello rubio esta más largo, sus ojos tienen un brillo peculiar que por un momento me inquieta, toma mi mano y me sonrojo, su sonrisa se ensancha, me lleva a dónde minutos antes él estaba, veo a las personas desconocidas y me ocultó atrás de él, se da cuenta de eso y me vuelve a poner a su lado, me presento a los desconocidos, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, el extraño brillo de sus ojos se intensifica al mirar a Haruno-san, mis latidos aumentan, las voces no se callan, me dicen lo que en realidad no quiero saber, ellas saben lo que ese brillo significa y disfrutan de hacerme sufrir, mi mirada se nubla un poco, mi respiración se vuelve irregular y acelerada, notó su cara preocupada, me habla pero no entiendo lo que dice, las voces ahora me gritan, pongo mis manos en mi cabeza, les digo que se callen, comienzo a llorar, él no puede, no puede, siento un ardor en mi mejilla, levantó la vista aún con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, me acaba de abofetear, no puedes, no puedes, NO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADO, no puedes, mi llanto aumentó, me tomo la cabeza, hace que mire esos hermosos ojos azules, me dice palabras cariñosas, me abraza, poco a poco me tranquilizó.

Salimos del aeropuerto, nos dirigimos al auto de Naruto-kun, me siento en el lugar del copiloto, poco a poco me voy quedando dormida.

Desperté un poco desorientada, ¿En qué momento llegué a mi habitación?, siento mi frente húmeda, me quito el paño de la frente, giro mi cabeza, Hanabi esta en el suelo durmiendo, sonrió dulcemente, escuche la puerta ser abierta, entró papá y atrás de el venía Naruto-kun, papá cargo a Hanabi y salió de mi habitación, me observaba atentamente, me abracé inconscientemente, me pregunta si estoy bien, yo asiento, aunque mi corazón no está de acuerdo con mi respuesta, busca mi mirada, yo la evitó, no quiero que vea que estoy rota, que estoy sufriendo, no quiero que mire que tan sola y vacía me siento, le doy la espalda, me acurruco más en mi cama como si quisiera que está me tragara.

Siento como el otro lado de la cama se hunde, sentí dos brazos tomarme para luego voltearme hasta quedar frente a él, nos abrazamos y me vuelve a preguntar si estoy bien, yo niego, me pregunta si quiero llorar, asiento, me abraza más fuerte y comienzo a llorar, las voces me repiten una y otra y otra vez que está enamorado, esto sólo hace que mi llanto aumente, me abraza más contra su pecho, poco a poco mi llanto va disminuyendo, me voy calmando, intento apartarme, pero no me suelta, se niega, le digo que pensarán los demás si nos encuentran así, me responde que no le importa, resignada me abrazó más a él, comenzamos a hablar de lo que hemos hecho en estos dos años, me dice que estoy hermosa, pero se que está mintiendo, me pregunta si las voces siguen molestando, asiento, me dice que no les haga caso, luego hace una broma, así seguimos el resto de la tarde y toda la noche, antes de irse a su casa, me pregunta que sucedió en el aeropuerto, me quedo en silencio, vuelve a preguntar,…le contesto con una mentira, le digo que creí ver a mamá en el aeropuerto, y por un momento creí que estaba en el accidente de hace doce años, me volvió a abrazar, con su profunda y dulce voz me dices que todo estaba bien, se alejó, me dio un beso en la frente, me sonroje, se le formó una pequeña sonrisa, bajo al primer piso, me asomé por la ventana, cuando escuche la puerta principal ser abierta, Naruto-kun iba caminando hacia su auto Mercedes-Benz color rojo, atrás de él venían Haruno-san y Uhiha-san, abrió la puerta de su auto a Haruno-san, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el brillo de sus ojos volvió a aumentar cuando la sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande, una lágrima rebelde bajo por mi mejilla, la limpie bruscamente, cuando iba a entrar al auto su mirada se dirigió hacia mi ventana, me dedicó una gran sonrisa, me sonroje y le regresé una sonrisa tímida, vi como el auto se alejaba por la calle.

Al día siguiente papá me obligó a ir otra vez al psiquiátrico, me internaron por una semana, no nos volvimos a encontrar desde el día de su llegada, eso me mantuvo deprimida, el cruel destino no quería que estuviera junto a Naruto-kun aunque fuera por unos minutos, los días pasaron volando, llego el día de su partida, me había quedado dormida, fui corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, incluso tuve problemas con los guardias de seguridad, vislumbre su hermosa cabellera rubia, iba a gritar su nombre, pero mi garganta me lo impidió, observé que estaba abrazando a Haruno-san, deje de correr, me detuve en medio del aeropuerto, Naruto-kun dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, como si estuviera buscando a algo o alguien, sin embargo no me miro, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas y caí arrodillada en el suelo, puse mis manos en mi corazón, dolía, dolía mucho, ¿Pero porque me duele?¿No se supone que soy feliz si él lo es?¿Así que porque me siento así? Tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y de llorar, como pude me levanté y comencé a caminar, sentía mi cuerpo cansado, quería llegar a casa y sólo dormir, arrastraba un pie luego el otro, incluso una secretaria me pregunto si estaba bien.

Como pude llegue a casa, estaba sola y vacía, igual que yo, seguí arrastrando los pies, subí las escaleras, llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro, me tiré a la cama, me puse en posición fetal y me abracé con fuerza, las voces no me ayudaban mucho, quedé profundamente dormida.

Desde entonces hablábamos cada 2 semanas hasta que dejamos de hablar, estaba convencida de que era lo mejor así podría superarlo, pero sólo me hacía más daño, no hablar con Naruto-kun me hacía daño, lo único que hacía era dormir, estudiar, dormir, muy pocas veces comía, mi vida dejo de tener sentido, papá estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer conmigo, volví a alejarme de Hanabi, mi pequeño mundo de felicidad se derrumbó.

Un mes después de tener la última conversación con Naruto-kun, el insoportable ruido del timbre de mi celular me despertó, ¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió llamarme a estas horas?, tome de mala gana mi celular y conteste sin fijarme quién era el imbécil que se le ocurrió llamarme, conteste de mala gana y casi me da un infarto al escuchar su risa traviesa, mi cara se sonrojo al punto de parecer un faro, me gritó que no me desmayara, casi hace que dejará caer el celular, me hizo el mismo cuestionario de siempre, aunque en está ocasión su voz sonaba más emocionada de lo normal, le pregunte si sucedió algo especial, se le salió una risilla tonta, con toda la emoción y alegría que tenia me gritó que estaba saliendo con Haruno-san…El tiempo se detuvo, sentí como si me hubieran sacado el corazón y lo hubieran acuchillado miles y miles de veces para luego bañarlo en alcohol y lo hubieran regresado a su lugar, una lágrima viajó por mi mejilla y se deslizó hasta mi barbilla, de esta le siguieron más, me llamaba pero no conteste, rendido pensó que la llamada se corto, seguí con el celular en mi mano, mientras lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, lance el celular al suelo, baje las escaleras corriendo, agarre las llaves y salí de la casa.

Me subí en mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad, iba sin rumbo fijo, su voz emocionada, el brillo de sus ojos todo se repetía en mi cabeza como si fuera un video, me detuve, llegue a una playa, baje del auto, camine y camine, me senté en la suave y fría arena, me abracé, comencé otra vez a llorar, sabía que no había oportunidad para mí, siempre me ha mirado como si fuera su hermana pequeña, no tenía oportunidad de conquistar su corazón, además soy horrible, baje mi mirada, Haruno-san es demasiado linda, ¿Que podría hacer yo contra a alguien como ella?, soy patética, ¿Qué hago comparándome con Haruno-san? No le llego ni a los talones.

Notando el rumbo de mis pensamientos, me levanto de la arena, observó mi alrededor se hizo de noche, me dirijo a mi auto a paso lento y cansado, regresó a casa, trató de no hacer mucho ruido al entrar, sin embargo papá sale de la cocina me observa fijamente, luego comienza con el interrogatorio, le respondo que salí con unas compañeras y que estoy muy cansada, llego a mi habitación y me que dormida.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ya pasaron 3 meses desde que Naruto-kun sale con Haruno-san, hoy Papá, Hanabi y yo íbamos al psiquiátrico otra vez, está nevando, las calles están llenas de nieve, todo tiene un toque casi mágico, una pequeña sonrisa se posa en mi rostro, de repente todo está dando vueltas, luego estamos dando volteretas por el aire, el auto quedo volteado, con esfuerzo abrí mi ojo izquierdo, voltee la mirada a la izquierda, Hanabi está sangrando en la cabeza, su brazo derecho parece desprendido, su pequeño cuerpecito se está quedando sin aire, me asusté, no esto no puede estar pasando, ella no puede morir aún, se supone que las hermanas mayores mueren antes, entonces ¿Hanabi porque a cada segundo tu cuerpo se queda sin vida?, dirigí la mirada al frente donde está papá, tiene vidrios clavados en la cabeza y pecho, su brazo parece desmontado, mi vista se vuelve borrosa, siento un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, y no siento mi brazo izquierdo, trató de gritar pero mi garganta me duele mucho, todo se vuelve borroso y oscuro, escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia, luego todo es oscuridad.

Ellos no pueden morir, aún no, tienen muchas cosas por delante, yo soy la que merece morir no ellos, ellos no, ellos no pueden morir.

La cabeza me duele mucho, siento que va a explotar, mi brazo izquierdo también me duele mucho, trató de abrir los ojos pero no puedo, escuchó voces en la lejanía, no entiendo lo que dicen, vuelvo a estar inconsciente,…siento un malestar en mi brazo izquierdo, intento abrir los ojos, está vez lo conseguí, pero me siento muy cansada, doy una inspección a la habitación, por el color blanco, estoy en un hospital, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, como duele, los vuelvo abrir, hay un chico y una chica durmiendo en un sillón pequeño de lado derecho de la cama, ¿En donde he visto esa cabellera rubia?, cierro los ojos, es Naruto-kun, una pequeña sonrisa se posa en mis labios, escuchó una voz, Haruno-san intenta despertarlo, luego otra vez oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos, inmediatamente los cerré, vuelvo a abrirlos, intento acostumbrarme a la claridad, trató de hablar, mi voz sale como un susurro ronco, siento mi mano derecha ser presionada por algo, dirijo la mirada a mi mano, Naruto-kun está tomando mi mano, dirijo mi mano izquierda a su sedoso y suave cabello rubio, en su rostro se forma una sutil sonrisa, suelto una risita ronca, abre los ojos, me mira con felicidad luego me abraza, sale corriendo en busca de una enfermera, casi se tropieza con el doctor, por lo visto mi brazo y cabeza están sanando bien, aunque mi cabeza sigue vendada, mi garganta aún está lastimada así que no puedo hablar mucho, mi ojo derecho aún sigue vendado.

Después de que el doctor se marchó, le miro fijamente, me regresa la mirada pero en esta hay tristeza y preocupación, le pregunto que sucedió,…me observa fijamente, suelta un suspiro, da inicio al relato, tuvimos un accidente cuando íbamos rumbo al psiquiátrico, el auto resbaló, comenzó a girar, se salió del puente, dio volteretas en el aire y luego aterrizó volteado, la que menos salió lastimado fui yo, Hanabi tuvo una hemorragia intracerebral, sus pulmones quedaron muy débiles, no podían bombear aire suficiente, su brazo derecho quedo a la mitad de separarse de su hombro, a papá los vidrios se le clavaron en el corazón y pulmones ocasionando una hemorragia interna, su brazo se desmontó, el oxígeno no estaba llegando a su corazón ni cerebro.

Papá murió el 26 de Diciembre 8 horas después del accidente, Hanabi murió 2 horas después de papá, los dos murieron en mi cumpleaños, me comenta que estuve en coma 2 semanas, 5 días después de mi cumpleaños enterraron a ambos junto a la tumba de mamá, me perdí el funeral de ambos, no los pude ver por una última vez, ahora sólo recordaré sus rostros manchados de sangre, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzaron a descender sin poner resistencia, tuvo la intención de acercarse, la puerta se abrió Haruno-san se quedó quieta observándolo luego salió, se mantuvo quieto, le mire, el brillo estaba presente, sintió mi mirada, me observó, sólo me dirigía lastima y tristeza, ese brillo no era para mi solo le pertenecía a ella, mi temblor y lágrimas aumentaron, se acercó para abrazarme, me aleje de él, le grite que no me tocará, que se alejara, le pedía que se fuera, intento replicar pero una enfermera le pidió que se retirará, resignado aceptó.

Ya estando sola me deje llorar libremente, no era justo, ¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mi? ¿Acaso Dios no quiere que sea feliz? ¿Porque todas las personas importantes desaparecen de mi vida?, ellos no merecían morir, yo soy la que quiere morir, ellos tenían una gran vida por delante yo no, mi vida estaba destinada al sufrimiento.

Una semana después ya me había recuperado del todo, aunque aún tenía la cabeza vendada, salimos del hospital, luego fuimos al cementerio, me sabía el camino de memoria, casi como un zombi llegue a las tumbas, también estaba las de tío Hizashi, la tía Hikari y la de Neji, dos lágrimas rebeldes descendieron por mis mejillas, las limpie bruscamente, me arrodille e hice mis oraciones, me levanté, comencé a caminar por el montón de lápidas, todas me veían riéndose de mí, disfrutando de la paz del cielo, o de la locura del infierno.

Volvimos al auto, tomamos rumbo a la casa, me baje del auto mientras él sacaba las maletas, saqué las llaves de debajo de la alfombra, abrí la puerta, camine por el pasillo, me detuve de pronto , me tambalee un poco, me apoye en la pared, los rostros ensangrentados de Hanabi y papá, mamá siendo atravesada por esa viga, llegaron a mi cabeza como si hubieran tirado un balde con agua fría, sin poder evitarlo, perdí el equilibrio, caí dolorosamente al suelo, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, escuche el sonido sordo de las maletas al tener contacto con el suelo, dos enormes brazos me rodearon y me pegaron a su pecho, intenté separarme inútilmente…, le regresé el abrazó, las voces no querían callarse, hacían que en mi cabeza se repitiera todo una y otra y otra y otra vez, le grite que hiciera que las voces se callaran, me acerco más a él, nos abrazamos más fuerte, susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación, nos acostamos en la cama, me fui quedando dormida.

Abrí mis ojos, la cabeza me dolía mucho, escuche voces abajo, dirigí mi mirada al reloj, eran pasadas del medio día, salí de la cama, sin hacer ruido me asomé para escuchar y ver mejor, Naruto-kun estaba discutiendo con Haruno-san, al parecer a ella no le alegraba la idea de que se quedará conmigo mientras terminaba de recuperarme, con cuidado regresé a la cama, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus discusiones matutinas, y que las voces siguieran mostrando las imágenes no servía, de mi mesita saqué dos tarros de pastillas, me tomé dos de cada una, volví a la cama y me dormí.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que estoy a su cuidado, ya me he recuperado en mi totalidad, ayer me quitaron las vendas de mí cabeza, dentro de una semana se tiene que ir, eso hace que mi depresión aumente, hace unos días atrás al fin había logrado que probará bocado, hoy no quiero comer, no he salido de la habitación desde ayer en la tarde, lo escuche entrar, tomo asiento en la cama, me pregunta si todo está bien, no respondo, suelta un suspiro, le digo que quiero estar sola, me dice que nunca me va a dejar sola, mi ceño se frunce, me levanto de la cama le gritó mentiroso, me mira interrogante, me dice que no miente, mi furia aumenta le comienzo a gritar…, todos me dejan sola, mamá me abandonó, Neji me dejó, papá y Hanabi me olvidaron, tu te irás y me quedaré sola, lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas, caí de rodillas al suelo, me abracé, no es justo que todo lo que amo me abandone, las lágrimas aumentaron, se acercó y me abrazó.

Me dice que nunca me dejara, aunque esté lejos siempre estará conmigo, por el momento eso me tranquiliza. Ya ha pasado una semana, hoy se tiene que ir, lo acompaño al aeropuerto, me ha abrazado todo el camino, me lleva de la mano, nos encontramos con Haruno-san, ella le mira con el ceño fruncido, intento soltarme de su agarre pero lo evita, me agarra más fuerte, me sonrojo, llego la hora de que se vaya, lo abrazó fuerte, me pregunta si estaré bien, le digo que si, me da un beso en la frente, lo veo dudar, le repito que estaré bien, me vuelve a abrazar, me dice que le llame todos los días, me despido de Haruno-san, lo vuelvo a abrazar, y se va.

Veo su avión despegar, suspiro, tomó rumbo a casa, abrí la puerta, la casa está tan sola y vacía desde hace 3 semanas, trató de no caer en depresión, subo las escaleras, cada paso que doy es más lento y desganado que el anterior, sólo quiero dormir, me acuesto e intento dormir, aunque las voces no ayudan.

«Hinata»

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, con esfuerzo me levanto de donde estoy acostada, me siento mareada y adolorida, miro mi alrededor hay muebles gastados y ventanas rotas, salgo de la espeluznante habitación, hay un largo pasillo oscuro, el lugar parece abandonado, temblando comienzo a caminar por el lúgubre pasillo, escuchó voces, no comprendo lo que quieren decir, conforme voy avanzando las voy comprendiendo.

«Hi-na-ta, dime ¿Eres feliz?» pregunto una burlona e infantil voz, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda «¿Disfrutas de que estemos muertos?» N-no yo no.

Era la voz de Hanabi, Pero ella estaba muerta, ¿Cómo es posible que la pueda escuchar?, de repente caí dolorosamente al suelo, mi cabeza empezó a sangrar, levanté la vista, a unos metros de mi estaba mamá, papá y Hanabi observándome, mamá tenía la viga en su pecho y la cabeza le sangraba, papá tenía los vidrios en su cabeza y pecho todo ensangrentado, su brazo colgaba inerte, Hanabi tenía la cabeza llena de sangre, su brazo a medio desprender colgaba inerte, un ojo le colgaba fuera de su cuenca, grite horrorizada.

«Todo es tu culpa» No es cierto.

«Nos mataste» N-no es verdad, detente Hanabi-chan

«Estamos muertos por tu maldita culpa» E-eso no… c-cállate Hanabi-chan,

«Deberías morir» Detente.

«No mereces existir» D-déjame Hanabi-chan.

«¿Por qué? Tu eres una asesina, por tu culpa estamos muertos, ¿Por qué he de dejarte en paz?

A cada uno se le formó una tenebrosa y sádica sonrisa, me levanté asustada, comencé a correr, los tres venían persiguiéndome, querían hacerme daño, me iban a matar.

De entre las paredes salían sombras y se unían a mi cacería, comencé a correr más rápido, no podía dejar que me alcanzarán, tropecé y caí al suelo, una sombra agarró mi tobillo, me llevaba arrastrando, intentaba huir pero no podía, entonces…

Desperté asustada.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que tengo pesadillas de este tipo, no he dormido bien desde entonces, sus rostros siempre me atormentan en la noche, todo fue mi culpa, yo tengo la culpa de que todos ellos dejarán de respirar, y ellos no pierden la oportunidad de recordarme todos mis pecados.

Me giro hacia mi reloj, hace media hora me dormí, es la quinta vez que tengo está pesadilla en todo el día, suelto un suspiro cansado, me levanto, tomó mi celular y le marcó a Naruto-kun, siempre que tengo una pesadilla le llamó, hoy por alguna razón no me contesta, le marcó otra vez mientras me dirijo al baño.

Abro el tubo y espero a que se llene la tina, dejo el celular, vuelvo a suspirar, abro el botiquín y sacó las pastillas para dormir, sacó la tableta, me tomo 3 de un solo, comienzo a quitarme la ropa, espero a que se llene la tina, cierro el tubo, entró a la tina, me sumergí hasta mi barbilla, cierro los ojos.

Las imágenes de las pesadillas de hoy regresan a mi cabeza, «¿Por qué no mueres y ya?» escuche en mi cabeza, «Nadie te va a extrañar, estás sola después de todo», fruncí el ceño, «Él ya tiene a la rosadita esa, así que ¿Por qué no morir?, las penas se van y los sufrimientos no existen» la idea se escuchaba tentadora, dejaría de existir, no tendría más sufrimiento, Nadie me extrañaría, poco a poco me dejé guiar por la inconsciencia, luego todo fue oscuridad.…

* * *

Hola! \\(^·^)/

No pude evitar querer escribir esta historia =3.

Me llegó ese momento de inspiración y no pude parar de escribir. ^w^

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi otra historia, me alegra que les este gustando.

Quizás está historia quedo un poco extraña lo se, pero que se le puede hacer, el final no es definitivo ¿o quizás sí? ~^·^~ ¿Quién sabe?, eso depende de ustedes, si le dan apoyo a la historia quizás, quizás, vuelvo a decir quizás, escriba el final definitivo.

Por el momento quedará como one-shot. Eso sería todo.

Sayonnara. ~^·^~

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama (por el momento)


	2. Aviso

**Aviso** (no es nada malo ^^)

Hola!, ya subí la otra parte de Muñeca rota, se llama Mi muñeca de porcelana, aunque la voy a dividir en dos partes, lamentó hacerlos esperar más, pero se me hacía demasiado largo, así que lo lamentó, para recompensar voy a intentar subir la otra parte esta semana o la otra, espero que les guste.

Sayonnara ~^·^~


End file.
